Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Article Policy
• • • • • • • Everybody is free to create and edit an article in the wiki but before you do, please take time to read and understand our Article Creation Guidelines as well as follow the Article Policy. This was designed to help give you, the user, an outlook on how we organize our articles. For the basic information on creating an article, go and for the basic information on editing an article, go . General Rules This is the general guide in creating and/or editing of an article in this wiki. Failure to comply will result to the deletion of your article or the blocking of your user account depending on the gravity of your actions. Vandalism is an act of editing the project in a malicious manner that is intentionally disruptive. Vandalism includes the addition, removal, or other modification of the text or other material that is either humorous, nonsensical, a hoax, or that is of an offensive, humiliating, or otherwise degrading nature. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vandalism_on_Wikipedia The forms of vandalism are: *Removing content from pages. *Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. *Adding inappropriate content. Disruptive Editing is a pattern of editing that may extend over a long time or many articles, and disrupts progress towards improving an article or building the encyclopedia. Disruptive editing is not usually considered vandalism, though vandalism is disruptive.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Disruptive_editing The forms of disruptive editing are: *Editing an article in pursuit of a certain point for an extended time despite opposition from other editors. *Failing to cite sources. *Adding unreliable materials as sources. *Adding unnecessary categories under articles. *Disregarding other editors’ questions or requests for explanations concerning edits or objections to edits. Article Rules Make Use of In-Universe Perspective Articles must be written in-universe perspective or from a neutral point of view and must give due weight to all aspects of the subject. An in-universe perspective describes the narrative from the perspective of characters within the fictional universe, treating it as if it were real and ignoring real-world context and sourced analysis. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Manual_of_Style/Writing_about_fiction These are the following words or phrases that should be prevented: *In Chapter ___. *In Episode ___. *In _____ Arc. Make Use of the American English Spelling British and American English often spell the same word differently, but to make all the article pages uniform, the wiki will make use of the American English way of spelling. Example: Know When to Use Capitalize Capitalization is the writing of a word with its first letter in uppercase and the remaining letters in lowercase.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capitalization Words that should be capitalized include names, places, race, organization, magic, equipment, acronyms, and titles. Examples: Know When to Use Bold Bold is a typeface with thicker strokes than regular. It is heavier, darker than regular type. It is a way to emphasis to make certain words and phrases stand out from surrounding text.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emphasis_(typography) To prevent overemphasis, here are the specific circumstances that emboldened should be used: *Keywords *Headings and Subheadings Know When to Use Italic Italics is a cursive font based on a stylized form of calligraphic handwriting. It is a way to emphasis key points in a printed text, or when quoting a speaker a way to show which words they stressed.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italic_type To prevent overemphasis, here are the specific circumstances that italicizing should be used: *Foreign Words *Titles *Conversations Add the Appropriate Categories Every articles must be categories based on the name of the couple, rivals, or friends, the type of relationship, and the character present in the relationship. It must also be categories based on needs of article. Examples: Know When to Use Rename There are only two reasons to rename an article. One is to rename an article that does not have a proper title. The other one is to rename the article due to a community discussion. Know When to Use Protect There is no need to protect an article unless it is targeted by persistent vandalism. The article may be protected for a short period of time until the conflict has been resolved. Know When to Use Delete There are only two reasons to delete an article. One is to delete an article not concerning Fairy Tail or the different relationships in the series. The other one is to delete an article that is almost completely blank. To prevent post deletion, here are the minimum requirements in creating the article: *Infoxbox completely filled with correct information. *Short description of the characters involved the article. *About section containing a brief description of the appearance and personality of the character. *History section containing a summary of the character's past. References Category:Policy